Add. $81.8 + 8 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $8$ ${1}$ $.$ ${8}$ $8$ $.$ ${0}$ Because $8$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $8$ ${1}$ $.$ ${8}$ $+$ ${8}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $9$ $.$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({81} + 8) + {0.8}\\\\ &=89 + {0.8}\\\\ &=89.8 \end{aligned}$ $81.8 + 8=89.8$